


His Worst Enemy

by Marybunnie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I speedran this bitch, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprisonment, Just dream breaking the child further than he did in exile, Pandora's Vault Prison, Poor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prison, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Trapped, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Whump, it's like 12:30 am ahahhaha duckkk my sleep echedule, no beta we did like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie
Summary: Tommy's trapped with Dream in the prison and Dream takes the opportunity to break him into pieces.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 202





	His Worst Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> ayooo If you like this check out my other fics!
> 
> Mafia's Rule: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803366/chapters/70638531
> 
> Let us adore you: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833351

“What? What do you mean I’m stuck in here for a week?” Tommy shouted into his communicator. He was currently trying to ignore the very terrible situation at hand as he screamed his lungs out at the warden of the prison.

“Tommy, this is urgent. I wouldn’t leave you in there with him unless it wasn’t. You know this,”Sam said calmly, followed out by more sounds of explosions.

“No Sam! I don’t care! This was supposed to be my last visit. I told you that!”Tommy glanced wearily as Dream, who was just sitting cross legged on his bed, staring at the frazzled teenager pacing back and forth in front of the lava as if the wall would just open any minute now for him to slip away. “You know I can't’ stay here-with _him_.”

Dream could not stop the upward twitch of his mouth at Tommy’s words. It seems he still had his claws deep into the young boy’s mind. 

That was good. He would not have to start all over with Tommy’s reconditioning. He’d messed up the first time; he had not broken him fast enough. He had allowed himself to become negligent and had permitted the boy to slip away to Techno’s safe arms.

But Techno wasn’t here, and he wouldn’t be able to interfere with his plans until Tommy had been completely broken this time.

It was a perfect plan.

Suddenly, Tommy stopped pacing and he whispered into the communicator, voice soft and pleading and oh so pathetically, he begged, “ _Please, Sam._ ”

And if Dream’s heart wasn’t turned to stone with all of the wars and betrayals he had faced, he would have felt bad for the kid.

Sam apologised and then, there was one loud, final beep that echoed throughout the cell and damned Tommy with his worst enemy.

Tommy had just stood there, staring at the lava, his hands limp at his sides, refusing to turn around and face his dilemma.

That was fine. Dream could wait. He had all the time in the world in here.

* * *

Tommy had lost track of the time very quickly. It was hard without a clock and the weeping obsidian surrounding him buggled his mind.

He had eventually started talking to dream, to drown out the obsidian’s cries or his own screaming mind “Why did you even come in here?! Stupid, stupid!”, he didn’t know but what he did know is that Dream was nice to him.

Dream fed him potatoes whenever he was hungry, he let him share his bed, they played games with each other to pass the time.

It was nice, it was like they were friends again like when the were back at logstedshire. 

No, No!

This wasn’t-

No, Dream was _not_ his friend.

No matter what sweet words he whispered to him, he was not.

Dream was the bad guy, He had manipulated him and tormented him and he tried to kill Tubbo.

Tommy could not fall for this pretty trap again. He couldn’t. 

Because he did not know if he had the strength to pull himself out again.

* * *

“Dream please, you gotta let me out of here, I can’t do this anymore,”Tommy cried on the bed, his face buried into his knees as he weeped. He missed his friends. He missed his dog. He missed his discs. And he especially missed Tubbo.

“Tommy, You know I don’t know how to get out of here,”Dream said gently, as if he genuinely cared enough to not upset the boy further.

“No, I, I know you did this! You planned all of this!”Tommy cried loudly. “You always do this! Stop! Stop it! Please don’t!”

“Tommy, I’m not doing anything right now. You’re the one doing this to yourself,”Dream said calmly as he rested a hand on the young teen’s shoulder.

Tommy lowered his legs and looked at Dream through tear-filled eyes. “Please don’t lie to me anymore.”

Dream smiled. “I would never lie to you, Tommy.”

And Tommy, with his dwindling conscience, knew he was but that still did not stop him from throwing himself deep into Dream’s embrace.

* * *

“You know, I’m sure if we work together, we could find a way out of here,”Dream remarked offhandedly as he sorted through his book collection.

Tommy’s head snapped to his. “Really?”

Dream hummed and nodded. “Yes, I do. Do you want to leave with me Tommy?”

Tommy thought about the outside. The grass, the sky, the food, the flowers, _Tubbo_.

And he nodded quickly. “Yes! Yes Dream! Let’s go!”

And Dream finally relented and spared the boy the only genuine smile he had ever received since he became trapped in this prison with his worst enemy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://marybunnie.tumblr.com/) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


End file.
